Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes *This Is The First episode To include Roger The Rooster And Baabra The Sheep *This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. *A Bonus Material Will Be An Animation About Animals Talking To Each Other *The Music In The Animal Sound Choir Is The THX Logo. *This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. *Baby MacDonald Was Released In October 24th 2013 And The Rooster Was Replaced By The Duck In The Animals Scene And It Has A New Bonus Material A Video Called MacDonald's Farm *Vincent Van Goat was blue in the 2013 version. *Some of the scenes with Wellington the Cow, Oinky The Pig, Neightan The Horse, and Vincent van Goat were re-filmed with The Cow Pig And Horse Puppets By David Privett and The Original Legends and Lore Vincent Van Goat Puppet Characters #Wellington The Cow (Baby Beethoven puppet added in 2013) #Oinky The Pig (My First Signs puppet added in 2009 and 2013) #Squirt The Pig #Vincent Van Goat (blue in 2013) #Roger The Rooster #Baabra The Sheep #Neightan The Horse (On The Go puppet added in 2009 and 2013) #The Creepy Horse # Misty The Mouse # Chilla The Mouse # Dora The Chick # Eddie The Chick # Bubba The Bird #Pavlov The Dog #Stella The Cat #Quacker The Duck #Bach The Rabbit #Jane Aust-Hen #Betsy The Cow (in 4 deleted scenes) #Worm (In A Deleted Scene) #Max The Lamb (In A Deleted Scene) #Marco Pollo (in 4 deleted scenes) #Leonardo Da Finchi (in a deleted scene) #Sir Isaac Hooton (in a deleted scene) #Emily Chickenson (in a deleted scene) #Charles Darwing (in a deleted scene) Segments Roger The Rooster Sees The Sun And Begins To Crow Intro Roger The Rooster Sees A Haystack And Crows But Didn't Work But He Clucks And The Creepy Horse Popped Out And Roger Grunts At The Creepy Horse And Walks Away (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Toy Tractor The Farm Wellington The Cow Rings His Triangle Film About A Farm The Farm Wellington The Cow Had A Barn In A Box So He Pulled A String And The barn grew. Farm Things Film About The Farm Farm Painting Wellington The Cow Sees Some Wheat And Sneezes Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse Play In A Flower Field (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Farm Gears Wellington The Cow Baabra The Sheep And Roger The Rooster Make An Animal Sound Choir Wellington Moos Baabra Bleats And Roger Crows But He's Sick but Wellington Sprays Roger's Mouth. So Wellington Baabra And Roger Start Over And The Crowd Cheered For Them Film About Cows Sheep Pigs Horses Chickens And Ducks Farm Animal Painting Squirt The Pig And His Friends Go Down The Mud Slide Wellington The Cow Teaches Dora and Eddie The Chicks How To Moo (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) A Cowboy Rides A Horse Wellington The Cow Drives A Tractor Film About Planting The Fields Field Painting The Creepy Horse Tries To Water A Plant But The Plant Tries To Move And Oinky The Pig Wears A Plant On His Head Oinky The Pig Appears In A Flower Pot (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Tractor Wellington The Cow Picks Some Apples But 2 Apples Fall On His Head But Wellington Runs Away And A Bunch Of Apples Fall On The Ground Film About Farm Food Misty The Mouse Milks A Cow But It Goes Wrong The Creepy Horse And Baabra the Sheep Drink Some Milk The Folkmanis Red Hen Puppet Sees It's Eggs And Their Hatching Food Painting Oinky The Pig Is Hungry And He Wants To Eat Some Corn From The Corn Field (mode 2 grow with me only) Six Chicks In The Eggs Are Hatching Wellington The Cow Rings His Triangle (Repeat) Film About The Harvest While Pavlov The Dog Stella The Cat Misty The Mouse Vincent Van Goat Wellington The Cow Neightan The Horse Oinky The Pig Baabra The Sheep Bubba The Bird Roger The Rooster Jane Aust-Hen Quacker The Duck And Bach The Rabbit Are Dancing When The Music Ends Roger The Rooster Crows Pavlov The Dog Takes The Wheat Stella The Cat Takes The Corn Bubba The Bird Takes The Egg Bach The Rabbit Takes The Carrot Takes The Corn And Quacker The Duck Takes The Apple (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) The Creepy Horse Eats A Flower Rolling Chicken Farm Finale Credits The Creepy Horse Rakes The Hay But Wellington The Cow Vacuums The Hay Bonus Video: MacDonald's Farm Music Video About The Farm In The Morning MacDonald's Farm Intro Marco Pollo Crows But He Trumpets Like An Elephant And Honks Like A Klaxon Horn But He Gets Perfume To Put In His Mouth Now He Crows Chicken Rolling Chicken Music Video About Chickens (Happy Farmer) Jane Aust-Hen Sees The Rikki Rooster Toy And Crows Wind Up Chicks Things From The Farm (Mary Had A Little Lamb) Horse Leonardo Da Finchi Gallops Around And Whinnies Music Video About Horses (The Magic Flute) Horse Stamps Farm Plants (Mary Had A Little Lamb) A Plant Grows Sheep Wind Up Wooly Walkers Sir Isaac Hooton Wears Cotton All Over His Body And Bleats Music Video About Sheep (Baa Baa Black Sheep) Baabra The Sheep And Max The Lamb Graze In A Field Toy Tractor Music Video About Tractors (March Militaire) Toy Tractor Returns Cow Wellington The Cow Makes A Cow Puzzle Emily Chickenson Shakes A Cowbell And Moos Music Video About Cows (Trumpet Concerto in E-flat Major) Harmonica Playing Cow Baabra The Sheep Oinky The Pig Neightan Horse And Wellington The Cow Sing Ah vous dirai-je maman When The Song Ends Wellington The Cow Crows Like A Rooster Pig Marco Pollo Sees A Floating Pig Music Video About Pigs (Divertimento No. 16 In D Major, K 334 Menuetto) Marco Pollo Wears A Pig Costume And Snorts Pudgey Piglet Farm Food Tomatoes Grow Duck Quack Along Ducks Music Video About Ducks Charles Darwing Wears A Duck Hat And Quacks Quack Along Ducks (repeat) Baabra The Sheep Wellington The Cow Oinky The Pig And Marco Pollo Wearing A Duck's Hat Dance To The Farmer In The Dell Farm Finale Credits Emily Chickenson Marco Pollo Charles Darwing And Sir Isaac Hooton Make Farm Animal Sounds Deleted Scenes *Dizzy Sheep *Baabra The Sheep Sees A Windmill Which Makes Her Faint *Give A Worm An Apple *Oinky The Pig Eats His Apple But A Worm Comes And Oinky Gives The Apple To The Worm *Carrot Garden *Roger The Rooster And Vincent Van Goat Go To The Carrot Garden And Eat A Carrot Neightan The Horse Eats A Carrot Too *Pig And Pumpkin *Oinky The Pig Pushes A Pumpkin Up The Mountain But The Pumpkin Is About To Fall On Him *Betsy's Missing Corn *Betsy The Cow Picks Some Corn But Squirt The Pig Steals Her Corn *Betsy's Missing Vegetables *Betsy The Cow Eats Corn A Carrot And A Bell Pepper But Neightan The Horse Steals Her Corn Carrot And Bell Pepper *Entering The Barn *Misty The Mouse Neightan The Horse Baabra The Sheep And Oinky The Pig Enter A Barn *Goodnight Farm *Roger The Rooster Sleeps On The Roof Baabra The Sheep Sleeps In Her Hay Squirt The Pig And His Pig Friends Sleep In A Bunk Bed Betsy The Cow Sleeps On Her Grass Neightan The Horse Sleeps On His Hay